


A Misunderstanding Leads me Closer to you

by WishaDream



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Misunderstanding, Trans Female Character, a big one, for those that worry: it's not actually what it seems, it's all for the suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Alexis Meade joins her brother and his family on a work dinner where she meets the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen. Only problem is the woman seems more interested in talking with Daniel's children than Alexis. What is going on?
Relationships: alexis meade/Original female character
Kudos: 2





	A Misunderstanding Leads me Closer to you

Alexis Meade rounded the corner of Mode magazine headquarters as she exited the pipeline.

Even after all these years she still expected to find Betty Suarez sitting outside her brother’s office. But Betty had not been a secretary in years.

Daniel’s current secretary was not at her desk, probably off running an errand for the man. Looking through the large window that looked into his office she found her brother standing in the seating area inside his office talking to a man.

The door to the office was slightly ajar so that the two men’s voices carried out.

‘I’m warning you, you don’t want anything to do with Saeeda Hassani. She is a pervert.”

Daniel’s jaw flexed, his tone sharp as he told the man, “I’ll take that under advisement.”

This did not look to please the man as he made a huffing sound before stalking out of the office. He was so upset he didn’t even notice Alexis as he passed her on his way out.

Continuing into the office, Alexis found Daniel resting his knuckles on the surface of his desk as he looked out the window at the back of his office.

“Daniel.”

As soon as he saw her, his demeanor brightened as he greeted her warmly, “And how is my favorite sister doing?”

Her eyebrow cocked as she was immediately suspicious, “Alright, Daniel, what’s going on?”

He let out a heavy sigh as he reached up to run his hand through his hair, “You know how I’m supposed to meet with that new advertiser for Mode?”

Alexis folded her arms, “Yes.”

“The big, important company from the Netherlands, whose business would breathe new life into Mode.”

“I *am* aware, Daniel. I don’t need this TV show explanation as to what’s going on.”

Daniel let out a heavy sigh as he rested his hands on his hips, “They are very particular about who they advertise with. To them it’s not just about the company, but the people within the company.”

“Where are you going with this?”

He let out another heavy sigh as he slid his hands into his pockets while his gaze shifted to the side, “They want to have dinner with the family. The *whole* family.”

Alexis felt her brow furrow in confusion, “And what’s the problem with that? It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve taken Betty to a business dinner.”

Daniel turned away as he started to pace the offices, “They don’t want to meet just me and Betty. They want the whole family: Betty, the kids,” he turned back to motion to her as he said, ‘Even you.”

Her eyebrow arched as she touched her chest, “Even me?”

He nodded, ‘They know about you being the head of Meade publications. Since Mode is under the Meade umbrella they feel they should get to know the head as well.”

The corners of her mouth dropped into a frown, “It’s not a typical request,” seeing her brother’s shoulders slump at the words she quickly added, “But it’s not a big deal. Why do you seem like you’re freaking out over it?”

Daniel ran his hand over his mouth as his eyes shifted past Alexis, moving behind her to where the man he’d been speaking with earlier had gone.

His gaze shifted back to her, “It’s nothing,” at her doubtful frown he turned away again as he returned to pace, “We just really need this. You know we’ve been struggling with the digital age taking over print media.”

“Trust me, Daniel; you’re not my only magazine having a hard time with this. But we’re doing far better than newspapers. People still like to pick up the occasional magazine at the hair salon or while waiting in the grocery line.”

As her brother turned away, his shoulders slumped, telling her there was more to this than concern over sales and advertisers, ”Daniel, What aren’t you telling me?”

Did it have something to do with that man’s warning earlier?

Daniel was looking out the window again, his hands resting on his desk, ‘Betty lost her job.”

Alexis closed the gap between them as she touched his shoulder, ‘Oh, Daniel, I’m sorry. How is she taking it?”

“Better than me.” He turned back as he sat on the edge of his desk, ‘I’m just worried, Alexis. What am I going to do if Mode doesn’t make it another season? I don’t have any other skills and I can barely do the job I have now.”

She squeezed his shoulder, “Come on, Daniel, I thought you’d gotten over selling yourself short. If I thought you couldn’t handle this job I would have replaced you a long time ago. Brother or no.”

His smile was tired but grateful, “Thanks, Alexis. But if I can’t do this I don’t know what I’ll do. I don’t know how else I’m going to support my family.”

She watched as he started to walk the office again, “First off, you’re a Meade. Even if the whole company shuts down tomorrow we have enough savings to last us a lifetime. Second, Betty knows how to live frugally and is super determined. She won’t let your family starve. And she’ll find something. She might have to take some freelance jobs for a while, but she is a talented writer. She’ll find something steady.”

Daniel reached up to scratch at the middle of his forehead as he considered her words.

“And if you lose your job you could always play Mr. Mom. I see how much you enjoy spending time with your kids. You’re a good father, Daniel. You’ll figure things out.”

His smile was more relaxed as he stood taller, adjusting his tie as he put on his usual cocky grin, “Thanks, Alexis. I’ll have my secretary send you the details of the advertiser’s dinner.”

She nodded before heading out of the room, her smile fading as she reached the tube of the building.

Though she’d assured Daniel everything would work out she didn’t really know if it would. But as his big sister, and his kid’s aunt, she felt it was her duty to ensure that none of them had anything to worry about.

Back on the top floor she called her secretary into her office as she told him, “Get me a list of all the editors we know.”

He nodded before leaving the room.

In her experience, if you wanted something to happen you had to do it yourself. And if she wanted her family to be secure she would ensure their security. 

+++

Daniel had booked the dinner at a fancy restaurant in the city. One that regular people had to make a reservation at a month in advance.

Though Mode wasn’t as top tier as it had been five years ago, the name still had some pull as it got them a table that would fit the whole crew: Daniel, his family, Alexis, and the two representatives from the Netherland’s company.

Alexis was the first to arrive as the server took her back to the table. A minute later her phone buzzed, a text from Daniel explaining that they were running a little late.

An amused smile curled her lips as she shook her head. Though Daniel and Betty were a good match that balanced each other out in many ways, neither of them helped the other with punctuality.

Looking up from her phone she saw the waiter coming over with two people.

She rose as she met them with a handshake.

“You must be the reps from Northstar.”

The reps were a man and woman.

The man had strawberry blond hair on his head and face. He had a quick smile as he took Alexis’ offered hand with both of his.

“It’s very nice to meet you. I am Fedde Hoff. And this is Saeeda Hassani.”

He motioned back to the woman.

Having worked in the fashion industry for years, Alexis had become used to people dressing up. Of caring too much about the way they looked and who they wore.

She herself was not immune to this way of thinking as she’d chosen her outfit very carefully. Something that was sexy as well as business conscious. Her choice being a sleeveless red dress that gave her chest a nice boost.

The woman from Northstar had gone in a completely different direction with her look. She wore very little makeup and her hair looked like it had experienced windstorm on her way in. Even her clothes were overly casual, consisting of a dark blue t-shirt worn under a charcoal jacket that was so big on her she had to push up the sleeves like a character on Miami Vice. While her upper clothes were large, her pants were short, high waters that emphasized her casual footwear, a pair of high top sneakers.

Alexis considered the pants shortness could have been due in part to the woman’s long legs. Saeeda was almost as tall as Alexis, a rarity among woman, who Alexis tended to tower over with her 5’11” frame and 5” high heels.

She was also beautiful, her Moroccan heritage giving her skin a tan glow and hair full dark curls.

While Alexis would have been embarrassed by such casual attire, the woman looked relaxed, like she wasn’t even worried about impressing Alexis. In her presence, Alexis actually started to feel like she’d overdressed, something that had never happened to her since she’d become Alexis.

Wasn’t this meeting supposed to be about impressing each other? Yet Alexis found herself falling short.

She was used to being the one in charge. But right now she felt like this Saeeda woman held all the cards.

Alexis had to get back control.

Motioning to the side, she directed them to the table where they would be eating.

“Daniel is running a little late, but he’ll be joining us shortly.”

“Oh, that’s perfectly alright,” stated the woman, as she took a seat, “I imagine running late happens a lot where his kids are involved.”

As they took a seat the woman was forced to roll up her sleeves again. Noticing Alexis watching as she did, she casually brushed her hair back as she said, “Sorry about my appearance. I just arrived this morning and the plane lost my luggage. I had to borrow most of my ensemble from Fedde.”

Even her explanation came off casual, like she was bragging about having borrowed her clothes from the man. _“I just threw on whatever was around.”_

Like it didn’t matter.

Alexis forced a smile as she nodded along like she understood.

“Don’t worry about it. I was just thinking how good it looked on you.”

The woman nodded, taking a sip of her water, like Alexis’ opinion didn’t matter to her at all. Even Fedde seemed bored as he checked his phone.

Setting down her glass, Saeeda casually changed the subject as she said, “I’m glad Daniel is running late. I wanted some time to talk to Alexis Meade, the owner of Mode Publications.”

Though the woman made it sound like she was eager to talk to her, whenever Alexis answered her questions the woman’s expression clearly showed she was “not impressed.” Any time she wasn’t talking, or feigning a smile, her resting face showed her true opinion of those around her: she didn’t care about them at all.

Like when she was a child, Alexis found herself floundering to find the right thing to say to impress the woman. But no matter what she did, no matter what she said, it never seemed to be enough.

It was almost like the woman was getting some sick enjoyment out of watching Alexis squirm. Watching her perform various tricks in order to keep her attention.

It was then she recalled the man in Daniel’s office and his warning.

Was this her?

Before she could bring it up there was a disruption at the back of the restaurant. Looking past the guests, Alexis wasn’t surprised in the least when she saw the origin of the raucous was Daniel and his family. Together they clumsily made their way through the collection of tables as the waiter did their best to herd them without incident.

Little did the waiter know that this was an impossible task with Betty and her children. Though her and Daniel had made some beautiful children, they had also produced some of the clumsiest creatures the world had ever seen.

Alexis was reminded of this as she watched her nephew, Bradford Ignacio, trip over a table leg. He would have completely hit the ground if his father was not ready for it, as he placed his hand under his son’s chest to keep him upright, before pushing him back to his feet.

As the reps looked back at her she gave them a strained smile before getting to her feet, “Looks like Daniel has arrived.”

If she ever thought she had a chance of impressing Saeeda, with Daniel’s clumsy entrance the opportunity completely left her.

Daniel was the first to reach the table as he gave them a quick apology. He looked harried as he hurriedly explained the tardiness, ‘Rose couldn’t find her doctor’s bag and she won’t leave the house without it.”

The girl in question wore a doctor’s coat over a sparkly gold dress. She smiled widely at the two reps, before turning a scolding look at her father as she reminded him, “What if someone suddenly needs a doctor? I have to be prepared.” She held up the medical bag to emphasize her point. It was a child’s medical kit, a hard case that was light purple with a large purple heart on the front.

The male rep didn’t look to know what to make of the child. Saeeda on the other hand looked utterly impressed with the girl as she knelt down to her level.

“Is this a Doc McStuffins’ bag?”

The little girl started to bounce on the balls of her feet as she excitedly replied, ‘You know Doc McStuffins?”

“Of course. Who doesn’t know the good doctor? It is a very good idea that you brought your bag. One *must* always be prepared. It’s for those “just in case moments” that the Doc always makes sure to take her first aid kit.”

The little girl nodded, seeming happy that at least one adult understood the purpose for her actions.

Saeeda continued to smile at the rest of the group, “Don’t worry everyone, the “Doc is in.”

The little girl’s eyes widened as the woman’s voice changed.

‘You sounded just like Doc McStuffin’s just then.”

The woman looked amused, “Did I?” Changing her voice again she went, “I have a diagnosis.”

The girl gasped, holding her hands over her mouth, “How are you doing that?”

“Impressions are my specialty.”

‘Do another one.”

“Ahem, Lamb in need here! Can you focus on fixing me…please?”

“Oh my goodness, that’s Lamby.”

Betty stepped up behind her daughter, giving the woman a grateful smile as she told her daughter, “Okay, Rosie, let’s go sit down now. I’m sure everyone is ready to eat.”

As the mother and daughter moved to a side of the table, Alexis grabbed her brother’s elbow before he could pass. She’d noticed how pale he looked as she quietly asked him if everything was okay.

He cast a quick look back at the table, noting how everyone was distracted by Saeeda’s impressions from the children’s show.

“Sorry, Rose really was refusing to leave the house without her bag. Then, just as we were about to head out the door, Betty,” he paused, taking a moment to look back at his wife who was pleasantly talking with Fedde, “Betty had to rush to the bathroom to throw up.”

Both her brows lifted with concern, “Is she okay? If she’s not feeling well-.”

Daniel licked his lips, looking nervous before leaning in to whisper, “She’s pregnant.”

Alexis’ eyes widened as she started to repeat the word loudly, before going quiet as she said, ‘Pregnant?”

He motioned to the side with his head, as they moved further from the group as he told her, “Yes. We were waiting to tell everyone, but yes, we’re pregnant.”

She touched his arm, “Oh, Daniel, that’s so great. I’m so happy for you.”

His smile fluctuated between happy and concerned as his gaze dropped to the ground, “Thanks. But she insisted on coming despite how she was feeling. If she suddenly rushes out--.”

She patted his arm reassuringly, “We’ll come up with something.”

As they joined the others at the table she got the group’s attention as she said, “Now that we’re all together, why don’t we order?”

When the waiter came over they got around the table smoothly before getting to Bradford Ignacio who wanted, “My Abualo’s enchiladas.”

“They don’t have those here,” stated Betty. She tried to direct his attention to other things on the menu but the boy just slid down in his chair as he let out a low groan.

“Enchilada’s do sound amazing,” went Saeeda, “What makes your grandpa’s so special?”

The boy looked bored as his gaze dropped to the side. His mother gave him a hard frown before replying for him, “They contain the usual enchilada ingredients, plus an extra helping of love. But mostly Brady just misses his Grandpa.”

Saeeda’s smile dropped into a frown as she let out a sad, “I’m so sorry.”

Quick to catch onto the misunderstanding, Betty hurriedly assured her, “Oh no, he’s just in Mexico right now visiting family. He’s been there for a few weeks and Brady misses him and his cooking.”

The woman nodded as she looked at the boy again, “When I’m not home I miss my grandmother’s cooking. She makes the best Tajine. Have you ever heard of that?”

The boy started to sit up straighter as he shook his head.

“It’s a Moroccan dish you make in a special pot. The pot has a lid that flutes up like the hat of a gnome. But instead of a point at the top it has a hole to let the steam out.”

“What does it taste like?”

“Home. Warmth. My Grandma’s love. She makes it with lamb and prunes.”

The boy made a face as she let out a good-natured laugh.

Though the woman had made Alexis feel uncomfortable, seeing the attention she was giving her nephew to make him feel comfortable made her smile as Saeeda told the boy, “I used to make that face too, when I was your age. But now I love it. Do you have a dish your grandpa makes you don’t like? You might like it too when you’re older.”

The boy was fully sitting up as he told her about his least favorite dish. Alexis would have listened to the whole exchange if Fedde hadn’t got her attention then.

“I just want to thank you for coming out to this dinner. I know not everyone understands why our company needs to get to know the company as well as the people that run it, but we feel it’s important. We like to see our business associates as people, not just some building that produces a product.”

Alexis smiled as she nodded along, “I completely understand. It’s good to know the face of those you are going into business with.”

The man nodded, frowning as he looked down at his phone, ‘So uh, how does Meade Publications deal with personal business accounts?”

Before she could answer there was a sudden clatter at the other end of the table as Betty stood up. As she did her legs hit against the underside of the table, making the glasses clatter as some of their liquid fell onto the tablecloth.

“Excuse me,” Betty covered her mouth before hurrying off.

Daniel shot up as well as he made a quick apology before hurrying after his wife.

Fedde turned a concerned look towards Alexis. She gave him a tense smile.

“Betty has a stomach bug. Daniel is just making sure she’s staying hydrated,” at the man’s worried look she added, “Don’t worry, it’s not contagious.”

Down the table, Saeeda pulled some brightly colored candies from her pockets as she handed one to each of the children.

“These are some sweets they sell at the Moroccan store near my house back home. What do you think?”

As the kids tasted the candy, Alexis felt her smile drop into a frown as she again remembered the warning of the man in Daniel’s office, “She’s a pervert.”

Watching the woman closely, she imagined her standing outside a white van as she tried to entice the children into the vehicle with nice words, silly impressions, and sweet treats.

Alexis felt sick as she realized what perversion the man had been alluding to.

“Ms. Meade.”

Again her attention was pulled to Fedde as he tried to talk to her about the company. She was only half listening as her gaze kept drifting towards the woman who posed a threat to her family.

“You’re a doctor,” Saeeda focused on the little girl as she asked, “And what do you do for fun on your days off?”

“I dance,” the girl lifted her arms above her head like a ballerina, “I’m learning to be graceful like my Cousin Justin.”

“What kind of dances are you learning?”

“Would you like me to show you?”

Before she could answer Alexis cut in with a quick, “No.”

Everyone looked surprised by her sudden reaction as she almost lunged across the table to get between the woman and girl.

Again, Alexis didn’t feel like the woman was taking her seriously as she turned her attention to the little boy.

“And what is your special skill, Brady?”

The boy shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t have a skill.”

“That can’t be true. Everyone has a special skill. I bet if you took some time to think about it you’d think of something.”

Saeeda turned as Alexis towered over her, her jaw clenched as she said through gritted teeth, “I know what my special skill is—it’s protecting my family. I don’t care who you are, or what you can do, I am still strong enough to stop anyone who would try to hurt them.”

Saeeda confused by Alexis’ intensity as her smile faltered, “That’s…good to know.”

Betty and Daniel returned then, giving quick apologies before moving to their seats. Once Betty was back with her children, Alexis returned to her own seat.

Saeeda feigned sympathy as she told Betty, “Stomach bugs are no fun. I had one on a trip to Russia. I spent most of my time in the hotel. Not fun at all.”

She turned to smile at the kids as she added, “I didn’t get to see any of the beautiful sites.”

_Like all the Russian children?_

The food arrived as Alexis stabbed at her food while casting a hard gaze at the woman chatting pleasantly with the two children.

It was like the adult’s didn’t exist at all to her.

_Is this her ploy?_

Using her company as an excuse, she told them it was important she met the entire family. After that, she would let Fedde do all the business talk while she warmed up to the children.

Daniel and Fedde both startled as Alexis’ next stab missed the food entirely, making a loud sound as the fork’s tines collided directly with the plate.

“Alexis, are you okay?”

Across the table Betty let out a surprised “Oh” as Bradford hit his hand down on the end of a spoon he was using like a catapult. The food went sailing across the table before landing on Saeeda’s plate.

“I am so sorry.”

Betty bolted up as she reached across the table, using her own napkin to wipe at the sauce that had splashed up on Saeeda’s face and clothes.

Saeeda laughed it off as she assured Betty, “I’m used to kids spilling food on me.”

Taking the napkin from Betty, she finished wiping off the excess sauce before placing it back on the table.

‘It’s really alright.”

Betty looked like she would apologize for the rest of the meal, but before she could Rose got her attention as she asked her to cut her food for her.

“It’s too big. I don’t want to choke.”

Just then Alexis noticed the woman was touching herself under the table, her arm moving back and forth in a blatant manner.

The table shook as Alexis stood. Everyone was looking at her, including Saeeda, who had started itching her neck to hide what she’d been doing earlier.

‘Is everything okay?” inquired Betty.

_Poor naïve, Betty._

Now Saeeda was using both hands to itch her neck and arm, before finally lifting her hand as she called over the waiter, “Excuse me, do you know if this chicken I ordered has citrus in it?”

“There was some lemon zest in the sauce.”

The woman’s mouth pulled into a straight line before she choked out a, “Thank you.”

Her skin was starting to turn red in the areas she’d been itching and as she spoke Alexis noticed her lips looked somewhat swollen.

The woman stood as she hurriedly told the table, ‘I’m sorry, I need to leave for a moment.”

Alexis followed her movement with her eyes as she watched her start towards the bathroom before changing course as she headed towards the front doors of the restaurant.

_She’s onto me._

The woman had clearly noticed Alexis watching her and had realized she was had been caught. The itching was obviously just a diversion. A way to make an excuse to get away. But Alexis wasn’t about to let someone escape who had threatened her family.

“I’ll be right back.”

She didn’t even pretend to head to the bathroom as she made a beeline to the front doors. Out on the street she searched the sidewalk, finding the woman a moment later as she hurried away from the eatery, still itching her neck like she felt the need to keep up the ruse.

“Where are you going, Auntie Alexis?”

She turned, surprised to find both children had followed her out.

‘What are *you* doing out here?”

“I came to help,” stated Rose as she held up her medical bag, “Miss Saeeda looked like she was having an allergic reaction. And Doc McStuffins says we should always help those in need.”

The woman was good, Alexis would give her that, but she was not going to let her get away with tricking her precious niece and nephew.

“Go back inside.”

“No, I’m going to help.”

With that the little girl started to run after the woman as her brother let out a tired sigh before following.

Alexis let out an annoyed groan as she thought to herself, “She’s just like her mother” before giving chase.

The kids were wearing sensible shoes which aided them in keeping just ahead of Alexis. In heels, she was just able to keep up as the group hurried after the escaping pervert.

Up ahead, she saw the woman turn into a building as a moment after the children headed in after her.

At the entrance of the building she saw the doorman and the sign and realized it was a hotel.

The woman was heading into a hotel!

Just as Alexis entered the elevator doors at the back of the building started to close. The woman was standing inside, looking surprised as she found Alexis staring at her.

Before the doors could close the two children ducked inside as Saeeda’s eyes widened for an entirely different reason. Then the doors closed.

“No.”

She sounded so fragile, felt so weak as she watched the numbers above the elevator rise. It stopped on seven.

She may feel weak, but she was not weak, she was Alexis Meade and she was going to save her family.

Tearing off her heels, she held them in her hands as she rushed towards the stairs, taking two at a time as her pulse pounded in her ears.

She didn’t even want to think about what would happen if she did not reach the floor in time. If she was not able to stop the woman.

At floor seven she burst through the stairwell door out into the hallway, looking both ways before spotting the woman standing at a hotel door. She hadn’t yet gone inside as she looked to be struggling to stay upright as she leaned on the doorpost.

Beside her, Rose looked to be hurrying her along as if she wanted the woman to open the door to let them inside.

“Rose!”

Alexis started to sprint, rage alighting her eyes as she surged forward like an angry bull.

“Stay away from them, you pervert!”

Rose turned, smiling as she called back, “Don’t worry, Aunt Alexis, I’m helping.”

That was the last thing she heard from the girl as the three entered the hotel room just before Alexis. She reached the door just in time to watch it close as she realized, with heart dropping, _I…I failed._

++++

Before Alexis could start pounding on the door it opened as Bradford Ignacio fixed her with a concerned expression, “Are you okay, Aunt Alexis? You look worried. Don’t be, Rose is helping her find her medicine.”

Alexis pushed past him as she rushed into the room. The first room was a living room with couch, desk, and coffee table. But no Rose.

Off to the right she heard a sound. Double doors opened to a bedroom through which she heard Rose’s voice.

In the next room she stumbled back as she found Saeeda lying on the ground, her neck red, her chest rising and falling with raspy strained breaths.

Rose was knelt beside her, using her toy stethoscope to listen to her lungs and heart.

She looked up as Alexis entered the room, “Aunt Alexis, good, can you help Brady look for Miss Saeeda’s epipen? She wasn’t able to tell me where it was before she laid down. I think she’s having trouble breathing.”

Behind them, Bradford Ignacio took a look in on the scene, before turning back as he said, “I’m calling 911.”

“Good idea, Brady. Aunt Alexis, check the bathroom first. It’s probably in there.”

Alexis’ mind had gone blank as nothing she was seeing made sense anymore.

Was this also part of Saeeda’s plan? Was she faking an allergic reaction because Alexis had figured her out?

At Rose’s insistence she started to search the room. None of the drawers in the bedroom had anything in them, which made sense if the woman had told the truth about her luggage being lost.

Something as important as an epipen was probably something she kept on her at all times. Like her lure candy.

In the bathroom she found a toothbrush and travel size toothpaste. No hairbrush or makeup other than a small compact for touchups.

There was an empty black bag where the items had probably come from. She looked inside, finding nothing left inside but a white tube with an orange cap on one end and a blue cap on the other.

She left the tube as she headed back into the bedroom. There was a binder on the bedside table. It contained pamphlets and brochures on adoption. She frowned as she tried not to consider what the woman would want with such things.

Having found nothing, she turned back to her niece as she gave her the news.

Rose frowned, looking unsatisfied by the answer as she stood, “I’ll look. Can you keep an eye on her? Make sure she doesn’t stop breathing.”

Outside the bedroom, Bradford Ignacio was still on the phone as he sounded like he was relating all that was going on to the 911 operator.

She couldn’t decide if she should have him hang up, or let the police come. They should be able to sort this all out.

Being closer to the woman she was able to see just how red her skin looked, how swollen her lips were. If she was faking she had done a very good job of it.

She frowned as she realized the woman’s chest had stopped rattling. She’d stopped breathing.

Leaning in, she pressed her ear to the woman’s mouth as she listened.

Nothing.

Pedophile or not, she wasn’t going to let her die in front of her niece and nephew.

Alexis started to perform CPR as she pressed her mouth to hers and exhaled. She did this once before she felt Saeeda’s arms wrap around her neck as she pulled her into a kiss—a kiss with tongue.

It was so unexpected that for a moment Alexis let her lips linger. It was like she was bungee jumping, her stomach dropped, her heart raced, and her head felt light. Just as adrenaline coursed through her body she pulled back.

That’s when Rose entered the room.

She was holding the strange pen with two caps. Pulling off the orange end, the girl presented it to Alexis, “Here, you have to stick the orange part into the thigh. Blue to the sky. Orange in the thigh. Hurry, stab it like a knife.”

Alexis did as she felt the woman’s body jolt with the impact. A moment after that the hotels medical team arrived as they got to work attending to the woman.

Alexis grabbed her niece and nephew, pulling them off to the side as they watched the team work.

“We did it,” Alexis looked down at her niece as the little girl smiled up at her, “We saved her.”

Alexis frowned as she looked from the girl back to the woman.

_But who did we put in danger?_

+++

Daniel met them at the hospital where Alexis and the kids had checked Saeeda in.

Her brother hugged his children before telling them, “Your mother went home. She wasn’t feeling well. But she wants me to bring you right home.”

Rose looked disappointed as she told him, “I guess the other doctors have everything under control. It should be fine if I go home. Plus,” she covered her mouth as she let out a little yawn, “I’m tired.”

Beside her, her brother didn’t cover his mouth as he made a big yawn.

Daniel took a step away from them as he moved towards his sister. They were standing just outside Saeeda’s room. Through a large window they could look in to see her resting in bed.

He did that before turning a frown towards his sister.

“That went horrible. I can’t believe we almost killed a possible client.”

“It’s probably for the best.”

Daniel’s brow furrowed, “What?”

“We don’t want our company affiliated with someone like her.”

“What does that mean?”

“That man warned you about her being a pervert,” she leaned in as she whispered, “I think she’s a pedophile.”

Daniel looked startled as he looked back at the woman lying in the hospital bed, “What? No. I don’t—why are you calling her a pedophile?”

“Because that guy told you she was a pervert and I saw her--.”

Daniel held up his hand, “Hold on, Alexis. Guy? Are you talking about Harry Tremain?”

“I don’t know his name, but he was warning you about her before you told me I was invited to the dinner.”

Daniel frowned as he adjusted his stance while folding his arms, “Harry Tremain is a bigot. I’m sure the only reason he deemed her a pervert was because she turned down his advances. You know, he also calls you a pervert so I wouldn’t take what he says with any salt.”

Alexis frowned as she looked back at the woman, “Are you sure?”

Daniel nodded, “Yes. I hope you didn’t say anything to her to make her think you thought that about her.”

Alexis recalled running full force down the hotel hallway. Remembered yelling something about her being a pervert. Remembered the threatening way she’d stood over her at the dinner.

“Alexis.”

She winced, “I’m sorry, Daniel. But I was trying to protect your kids.”

Daniel sighed as he turned away, resting his hands on his hips. He took in a breath before turning back, “Okay. I’m going to need you to smooth things over. I’ve got to get the kids home to Betty. But if you don’t think you can fix this--.”

“Please Daniel, don’t talk down to me like one of your kids. Just because you have a family now doesn’t change your status. I’m still your older sister. I can take care of this.”

Daniel’s brow furrowed as he looked back into the room, ‘Please do. Mode really needs the new blood in our advertising.”

She gripped his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile as she said, “Don’t worry, Daniel. I’ve got this.”

She continued to smile as she watched her brother leave with his kids. Once they were gone she let her smile fade as she looked back at the woman.

Had she really been wrong?

Daniel sounded so confident. But hadn’t there been signs that her suspicions were true? Or had her paranoia just jaded her view of things.

“There you are,” she turned as Fedde hurried towards her, stopping for a moment to catch his breath before turning to look into the room. “Is she sleeping?”

“Yes.”

The man frowned sympathetically as he shook his head, “This is my fault. She wanted to go to the store after her luggage was lost to at least buy a bag, but I convinced her it would be okay. She must have forgotten her pen because I was rushing her to get ready.”

Alexis frowned as she realized that had been the first thing she’d found strange about the pair.

Folding her arms, she fixed the man with one of her patented “tell me everything” looks.”

“Why wouldn’t you let her buy anything? I’m sure your company provides you with a card to pay for traveling expenses.”

The man flinched at the mention of the company card.

_Bingo._

“That’s uh—usually the case, but I didn’t have the company card on me.”

“And why is that?” She stepped closer, towering over him as she said, “Why couldn’t she have the card?”

The man closed his eyes as he quickly spat out, ‘Because I gave it to my mistress. She ran off with it before Saeeda got into town and I didn’t want her to find out.”

Alexis’s frown deepened, “I don’t know if Meade wants to do business with a company that has someone like you on its payroll.”

The man winced, “Please don’t turn down the contract because of me. The rest of the employees are good people. Like uh,” he looked to the side as he motioned to Saeeda, “Like her. Saeeda is always volunteering at the children’s hospital where she entertains the kids with candies and impressions of their favorite cartoon characters.”

“And why does she do that? Is she some kind of pervert?”

The man looked surprised by the very idea as he shook his head, “No. Saeeda is a good person. She loves children a normal amount. That’s why she helps out at the hospital. Why she’s been trying for years to adopt. She just wants to be a mother. Please don’t punish her and Northstar because of me.”

The tension in her arms relaxed as her expression softened, “I won’t let the card thing go, but I will give you both a chance to present your offer at a later date.”

The man took her hand, shaking it excitedly as he said, “Oh, thank you, Ms. Meade. You are too kind.”

Alexis implied he should leave after that as the man agreed before scurrying away.

Looking back at the room she found Saeeda’s eyes were open. She looked to be watching Alexis, a tight look to her lips. Alexis noted that they had gone down in swelling sincee they’d first arrived.

From the way she was looking at Alexis, she could tell she wanted to talk to her.

Opening the door, she stepped inside as she moved to the side of the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore. The itching’s gone and it’s easier to breath, but mostly I feel embarrassed.”

Alexis frowned, unsure of what she had to feel embarrassed about. It wasn’t like she was the one that thought Alexis was some kind of pervert.

Saeeda’s smile was gentle as she said, “Thank you for helping me,” her eyes drifted to the side as she said, “I should have said something at the restaurant, but I didn’t want to worry the kids, or inconvenience anyone. It was my fault for not letting the wait staff know about my allergy. I just, I didn’t think it would come on so quickly. I thought I had time to make it back to the hotel on my own.”

“Rose was the one that realized you were having an allergic reaction. She’s very set on helping people. I couldn’t stop her.”

Saeeda’s laugh was light, like a spring breeze, “She is a very sweet girl. I would be interested to see what she becomes in the future.”

“Her mother is hoping president, but she’s keeping that to herself. She doesn’t want to influence her dreams.”

The woman laughed. “That’s a good policy. My mother isn’t so secret about her desire for me to settle down and get married. I keep telling her I will as soon as I meet the right person…it’s not like I don’t want to have a family.”

Her voice grew quiet at the end as if a great sadness had come over her.

Alexis recalled the adoption pamphlets and wondered exactly how many years the woman had been trying to adopt.

“I know what you mean,” Alexis took a seat as she pulled over a chair, “Even though my mom has two grandkids to dote on, she keeps asking me when I’m going to settle down. She insists she just “worries” I’m going to wait too long. Says she doesn’t want me to get so tied up in my career that I miss out on the joys of having my own family. I tell her that I’m fine and that spending time with my niece and nephew is enough for me right now.”

She grew quiet as her eyes dropped to her hands as she held them in her lap.

“But it’s not enough,” lifting her eyes she found Saeeda studying her closely as she said, “I also have nieces and nephews and kids I see at the places I volunteer at on the weekends. I know as women we’re not supposed to focus so much on the settling down and having kids dream as we instead focus on our careers. And I do enjoy my career, but doesn’t the freedom to be whoever we want include wanting to be a mother? Besides having dreams of walking on the moon, or being president, can’t we also dream about bringing home our baby from the hospital? Dream of watching them take their first step. Dream of seeing them grow up happy and safe.”

Alexis smiled as she pictured a similar dream.

For the last eight years all she’d done was focus on bringing Meade Publications back to the front of print media. Though she was happy with the work she’d done, it only took watching Daniel playing with his kids to realize she wanted more.

“I get why you didn’t ask for help.”

Saeeda watched her as Alexis played with the fabric of her dress.

“I understand the need to take care of things on your own. Of feeling like you can’t trust anyone else with a task so you do it yourself. I was like that when I was younger. I had to learn to trust people. Had to learn to ask people for help.”

“How did you get to that point?”

She sounded genuinely curious, like she hadn’t yet figured it out for herself.

“I got there because I found people I could trust. People who trusted me and kept showing up when I needed them. People who helped me even when I wouldn’t admit it.”

“That must be nice.”

“It really is. I have a great brother and sister-in-law and mother. It took us awhile to get to that point in our relationship, but we were finally able to get there.”

“I wish I had that with my family, but they have different ideas for me and my life. Though I’d love to live up to the dreams they have for me, though I try, I can’t always do it.”

“I understand that. For years I tried to live up to my family’s expectations, even though I was miserable and wanted something else for myself.”

Saeeda nodded as her eyes shifted across Alexis’ body for a moment, “And then you did it. Did it make it better?”

“In some ways. But in other ways I still feel like I’m falling short,” she frowned as she recalled how she’d felt earlier in the day when first meeting Saeeda, “Like when we first met.”

Saeeda’s brow shot up like she was surprised to hear that.”

“You didn’t seem that impressed with me.”

“No way, I was super impressed. And nervous. I didn’t know what to do, or say. I worried I would end up saying nothing as I ended up just staring at you. You’re so gorgeous and smart and capable. And there I was sweating in someone else’s clothes, looking like a child in her father’s suit while you were standing there in your dress looking like, Bam!”

Alexis felt her face heat with pleasure at the woman’s compliment.

“Really? Because you seemed so cool like you didn’t care about anything I was doing.”

Saeeda shook her head looking as if this wasn’t the first time she’d heard this, ‘I don’t know what it is. When I get nervous I just shut down. As an introvert people take my silence as being mysterious. They think I’m being blasé, but really I’m too busy panicking to know what to say. Thinking about 100 things at once but not knowing what to say. I want you to know I was super impressed with you. I really hope we can talk again.”

Alexis smiled, “I’d like that too. And not just about business.”

As Saeeda smiled, Alexis felt her heart twinge with a spike of guilt as she realized she had to say something.

“I probably shouldn’t bring this up, but just in case you noticed my behavior with you—I wanted to apologize. I can be brash and make some major leaps in conclusions and I leapt to a decision about you without stopping to get all the facts. I’m sorry for that.”

‘Did it have something to do with your niece and nephew?”

Alexis winced.

Saeeda nodded, “I did notice how you were staring daggers at me. And then how panicked you seemed when they got into the elevator with me. I understand stranger danger, but it seemed like more than that. Like you’d already decided something horrible about me. What was it you thought about me?”

Alexis felt ashamed now that she realized she’ been completely wrong. She mumbled the answer under her breath as Saeeda leaned forward to try to hear her.

“What was that?”

Alexis let out a heavy sigh, before saying again, more clearly, “I thought you were a pedophile.”

The woman’s eyebrows lifted, “oh. Oh! Well, that’s one I’ve never heard before. I’ve heard abomination. Allah’s shame. Pervert. Heard that one a lot.”

Alexis winced as she recalled Harry Tremain’s sharp admonition to her brother.

“Do you still think that about me?”

Alexis shook her head, “I realize now I was completely misunderstanding the whole situation. This man came to my brother’s office and was warning him about you and I made the mistake of letting his words get into my head.”

“I see. I think I might know who that could have been.” She looked tired as she looked to be thinking about the many times the man’s words had caused her problems, and of course Alexis had only added to the list, “That really is a shame. But I can understand why you would have misunderstood. I was a little nervous when I first met you and when the children arrived I went to my comfort zone of fully focusing on them. I was hoping Fedde would take care of the business side since I knew I wouldn’t be able to manage forming a coherent sentence around you.”

Alexis tilted her head to the side as she gave her a studied look, “Why’s that?”

Saeeda looked at the blanket, gripping its fabric in her hands, “I was eager to meet you because I’d heard about all your accomplishments. I’d seen your picture, but seeing you up close—you are gorgeous and I’ve always gotten a little tongue tied around beautiful woman.”

Though she was used to people complimenting her, Alexis felt her skin heat with a blush as she directed a smile at the floor, “I’m very flattered, but I--.”

“Oh god,” she looked up as Saeeda hid her face in her hands, “I’m so embarrassed. I was going to pretend I didn’t remember, but it’s obvious I’ve made things awkward. “

She removed her hands from her face as she looked at Alexis, “I’m sorry about the kiss. The lack of oxygen made me a little loopy and when you were trying to resuscitate me my brain went to a completely different place. A completely wrong place.”

She let out another groan as she covered her face again. “This whole situation was so unprofessional.”

Alexis frowned as she thought how Fedde had been far more unprofessional.

“You have nothing to feel bad about. You had an allergy attack, you tried to handle it professionally, but that’s hard to do when no one else around you is using their brains. And that’s on me. And as for the kiss…”

What about the kiss?

It had caught her off guard and at the time it had happened she had thought Saeeda was a pervert. But now that that was not the case, how did she feel about it?

“It was unexpected and a bit awkward.”

Saeeda gripped the blanket like she wanted to pull it up over her head.

“But…”

Saeeda looked to freeze in anticipation.

“It wasn’t the worst kiss I’ve had. And some of those were done completely sober. No oxygen deprivation or alcohol involved.”

The woman looked to relax as she gave her a grateful smile, “Thanks. But if it’s alright, can we just forget it ever happened? I would like to keep things completely professional between us. If that’s okay.”

She held out her hand as Alexis stared at it for a moment. With the offer on the table she found herself hesitating.

_Why?_

She took Saeeda’s hand, watching the girl relax further as she told her, “I’ll agree that I would like to spend more time getting to know you better. Then we can decide if we want to keep this professional or not.”

She looked to understand what Alexis was implying as a soft smile parted her lips. Lips which Alexis found herself wishing to feel again. 

++++

Alexis was already at her family home for dinner when Daniel and Betty arrived with their kids.

“We have some exciting news,” stated Daniel.

Alexis waited for them to announce the baby news, getting ready to make her surprised face as if she hadn’t known all this time.

Instead of that Betty exclaimed, “I got a book deal.”

Claire Meade, Alexis and Daniel’s mother, let out a happy cry as she hugged Betty.

“Oh, Betty, that’s wonderful. What are you going to be writing about?”

“I’m going to tell the story of my time working as Daniel’s secretary and the journey of becoming a published writer.”

“How did this come about?” asked Alexis as she followed the group into the dining room.

“I got a call from an editor saying he’d read several of my pieces and liked my style. He said he’d heard about my background and thought it would make an interesting book.”

“That’s great,” stated Claire Meade, “I’m so happy for you, Betty. You deserve this.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Meade.”

The woman smiled affectionately as she worked with Betty to help the two children into their seats.

Daniel stayed back with Alexis as he moved in closer, ‘The man’s name is Richard Grace. I recall him being the husband of your friend, Rebecca Grace. Did you have something to do with this?”

Alexis feigned confusion as she replied, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She left him standing there, sensing his smile as he watched her walk to her seat.

As the family caught up on other big events in their lives, Claire asked her grandchildren if they had any news in their lives.

“I saved a life,” stated Rose proudly.

“Oh yes, I heard something about that. That must have been a harrowing experience. I’m so glad you were there to help.”

“I don’t know if she was really in that much trouble,” answered Bradford Ignacio, “She seemed fine when she was making out with Aunt Alexis.”

Alexis found everyone’s eyes on her when she looked up from her plate.

Daniel had an amused grin on his face as he tilted his head, “Alexis, were you making out with the advertising rep?”

Alexis went back to cutting her steak as she coolly replied “I’m not going to justify that question with an answer.”

“She was,” stated Bradford Ignacio, “I’m pretty sure I saw them using tongue.”

Betty let out a gasp as she covered her mouth. Her mother was wearing the same amused smile as Daniel as the pair looked at her with interest.

Alexis let out a heavy sigh as she set down her utensils, “It’s not how it looked. Saeeda was just experiencing oxygen deprivation and got a little confused when I was giving her mouth to mouth.”

‘But she didn’t need mouth to mouth,” stated Rose.

Alexis cringed at the reminder, “Yes, well, I didn’t know that at the time.”

“And how was it? You think she’ll be needing mouth to mouth any time soon?” inquired Claire as she leaned forward with interest, “Say, by November when we take our family Christmas photo.”

Seeing her family was taking this further than she liked she ignored them as they continued on with their thoughts on the matter, not needing her to participate in the conversation at all.

“What’s she like?” asked her mother.

‘She’s very pretty,” stated Daniel, “of course, not as pretty as you Betty.”

‘No, I’m fine with that. She is gorgeous. And she’s super good with kids. She spent the whole time talking with them. I don’t think I’ve met an adult who got along with kids that well.”

Claire frowned as he leaned in to whisper, “Are you sure she’s not some weirdo?”

Daniel glanced at Alexis, “No, mother. She’s just a very warm and nice woman. Very family oriented.”

“Does she already have someone?”

“No, she’s totally single,” interjected Betty excitedly, “but she’s looking to find someone to start a family with.”

“Oh, how nice,” Claire looked at her daughter as she said, ‘What about you Alexis? What did you think of her?”

“I thought…”

What did she think?

Daniel was right, Saeeda was beautiful. After their meeting, Alexis found herself wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers through her hair. What it would feel like to hold hands with her. To touch her skin, run her fingers down her arm. To lean in to the crook of her neck and breathe deep of her…

Everyone was staring at her as she realized she’d taken too long to think about her answer.

“I don’t know what I thought. I didn’t spend that long with her.”

Claire wore her smile that said she knew exactly what Alexis wasn’t saying, “And when might you have a chance to talk to her more?”

“We have another meeting set up for Monday, “answered Daniel.

“But I won’t be there,” stated Alexis, “after the initial family dinner all that’s left is for Daniel to sell her on buying pages in the magazine. He doesn’t need me there.”

“I don’t,” said Daniel, “But if you want to attend I won’t object.”

His eyes twinkled with mischief as she felt her mouth drop in a frown.

“Thank you, but I have a whole company to run. I don’t have time to attend one advertising meeting.”

‘If it’s important you’ll make time, right?” he looked smug as he leaned back with his arms folded.

Seeing Alexis wasn’t liking the way the conversation was going, Betty touched her husband’s arm as a signal for him to drop it as she said, “I’ve been tossing around some ideas for what I would call the book. What do you think about “My Time at Mode.”

“That’s good,” went Daniel as he turned his gaze on her, “what about “Mode in the fire?”

“Or, My Model life?” offered Claire.

“You could call it Ugly Betty.” Everyone looked at Alexis as she brought her fork to her lips. Chewing on the steak piece before swallowing, “Ugly Betty: the story of how I realized my true worth while working in the world’s shallowest industry.”

“That’s a little long,” went Claire.

Daniel nodded.

Beside him, Betty was glowing as she said, “But it’s perfect. I love it. It perfectly encapsulates my whole experience. Thank you, Alexis. I need to go call my editor.”

She excused herself as she hurried off to make the call.

When Alexis looked back at the table Daniel was looking at her.

‘What?”

“Thank you.”

“It’s not that great a title. She’ll come up with something better when she’s had more time to think it over.”

He shook his head, “Even so, thank you, for helping her have this opportunity,”

Claire frowned as she looked back and forth the between her children, “What is going on here?”

Daniel gave Alexis one last grateful smile before turning to his mother, ‘Nothing. I’m just thanking Alexis for being my big sister.”

Alexis felt a lump in her throat as she excused herself.

In the bathroom she took a moment to get a hold of her emotions. Like Betty, she had had a long journey in discovering herself

Richard grace had also offered her a book deal.

“It could help those out there like you to know they are not alone. And it could educate those in the world who don’t yet understand your side of things.”

But she wasn’t ready yet to tell her story.

She was still working out who she was.

Looking at her phone, she found she had a text from her secretary reminding her about a meeting she had on Monday. As she backed out of the messenger app a name caught her eye: Saeeda.

The woman had procured her number from Daniel, saying she wanted to give her thanks one last time for saving her life. And she had, two days ago. Then nothing.

Was it her turn to reply now?

Her turn to take the next step.

_Am I ready to do that?_

She didn’t know Saeeda at all, just knew the feeling she’d had when she’d first seen her. Just knew the sensation she’d felt when they’d kissed.

But that wasn’t enough to form a bond. The only way she could do that was by spending more time with the woman. And the only way she could do that was by contacting her.

In her mind she heard her mother’s voice, prodding her on as she reminded her, “You don’t want to be alone forever.”

Betty was also there, cheering her on as she said, “If she makes you happy, why don’t you at least give it a try. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Alexis could think of five things right off the bat, the foremost being that they’d break up.

“Alexis, you are always telling me to take chances, to believe in myself, why can’t you do the same?”

She pictured her brother standing in front of her, smiling confidently like he knew he was right.

And maybe he was.

Looking at the phone again she pressed the call button before holding it up to her ear. She listened as the tone rang through once, twice, then…

“I was hoping you’d call.”

Alexis felt herself smile as soon as she heard the other woman’s voice.

Daniel was right; it was time she took a chance.

‘Do you have dinner plans tonight? I know a great place. And I promise no citrus.”

+++

**Bonus**

Saeeda’s laugh made Alexi’s body tingle.

“And how are you going to guarantee that?”

Alexis sat on the edge of the bathroom sink. When she’d made the call she hadn’t had a plan, but as the question came she realized she knew the answer, “Because I’ll be the one cooking it.”

The other line was silent as she waited for a reply.

She checked to make sure the call was still connected as she realized she might have scared Saeeda off.

“Are you inviting me to your place?”

“I could rent out a whole restaurant if you’d rather I do that. But it seems a little excessive.”

Another laugh, “Just a little. But it would be romcom levels of romantic.”

“Is that that the level of romance you want?”

She found herself chewing on her lip as she waited for her answer.

“Dinner at your place is enough for me. Save the grand gestures for the third date.”

Alexis laughed, “Alright, I’ve taken note. And let me just say, even if this first day goes terrible you might want to hold on till date three—that is if you like helicopter rides around New York.”

“Ooh, fancy. But I don’t know if that’s enough to entice me. What else you got?”

“If the idea of buying a restaurant interests you then what about visiting Yankee stadium? I can take you to play with the team.”

“Oh, my God.”

Alexis winced as she realized she’d swung too wide. Not all women were into sports.

But Saeeda surprised her as she said, “You’re not serious. That would be amazing. Like, the actual team. I could play ball with Gary Sanchez and Giancarlo Stanton?””

Alexis laughed, ‘Yes. They should be there. I didn’t know the Netherlands were into American baseball.”

“They’re not, but I am. I played softball in middle school and high school,” she let out a dreamer’s exhale like she was imagining herself standing on the field, “that would be an amazing experience.”

“Then date three we will do that. Just remember, this date has to go well if you want to make it to then. All I have to do is manage not to kill you again and I’m good.”

Saeeda laughed, “Oh, is that how low the bar is? If so, we should definitely make it till the third date.”

There was a knock on the bathroom door as Rose’s voice came through, “Aunt Alexis, are you in there? I need to use the toilet.”

“Just a minute.”

“Are you on the phone with your girlfriend?” asked Bradford Ignacio.

“Oh, are you talking to Saeeda? Tell her I said hi. Are you telling her I said hi? Is she taking her medicine? Is she feeling okay? Ask her what her doctor told her.”

Saeeda laughed as she heard the children’s voices through the phone.

“I have to go. I’ll text you my address.”

“I’ll see you then. Oh, and Alexis,” she paused before saying, “Tell Rose I said hi.”

Alexis smiled, “Will do.”

The bathroom door opened a moment later, as Alexis looked down as she informed her niece, “Saeeda said hi.”

The children proceeded to bombard her with questions faster than she could answer them, having completely forgotten they’d come there to use the restroom, until she reminded them.

When she got back to the dining table, Daniel and their mother exchanged pleased smiles as if they both know what had happened while she was gone. But she didn’t care. In that moment, she was in another world, happily lost in a set of fine eyes and intoxicating smile.


End file.
